


Coming of Age

by myotpisopme



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/pseuds/myotpisopme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen thinks on the changes that have occurred of late and how his emotional state regarding his leader and his teammate Bumblebee have changed with time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

It never ceased to amaze Smokescreen how the mind could hold steadfast to something for milennia, and then suddenly, with only the slightest instigation, could alter so alarmingly, that you had to sit down and let it process fully for a moment before you could continue on with normal functions. Admittedly, the scenarios he'd found himself in of late had been terribly stressful, and it was no surprise that it would have processor altering effects, but still... it distressed him a little to realize that the admiration he'd held for the mech, Optimus Prime, had changed. He had always admired Optimus, had always adored him, and had quite the crush on him even. 

Admiration and a tiny bit of lust and desire had always been present in his spark and processor for the leader of the Autobots, and perhaps it was just a little bit of fanboy fantasy but, he'd always hoped he could approach the mech one day with a little flirting and... maybe get a kiss if nothing more... But now, he had not only witnessed the Prime in his death throws, but had brought the mech back, had changed him with the use of the forge... and while he still greatly admired him, he found himself less... attracted... to the mech, and more admiring in, what he supposed, was more of an adult fashion. Not to say intimate adult, but more... grown up. He respected him, was awe inspired more genuinely, not just impressed as a youngling might be with a really impressive display of strength. There was less of a fantasy of the leader and hero, and now more of a reality. This mech was awe inspiring and worthy of true admiration and praise.

In the brief span of a few days, Smokescreen felt himself change. Not in any huge, earth shattering way, but enough to stand out. He thought more, acted out a little less... Sure he still had a lot of learning to do, but he'd learned quite a bit of himself in his dealing with Optimus' death and rebirth. The biggest thing he'd learned? Being a Prime was not something to be taken lightly... and he was literally terrified of the idea of himself being chosen. He was honored, but he prayed it never came to that... Optimus was his Prime... He hoped at least within the span of his existance that that stayed the truth of it. 

What else he learned of himself? That if he was going to consider anyone a romantic interest, he ought to perhaps look to someone a little more on his level and that someone had been present in his company a lot more frequently of late. Bumblebee was a very admirable little mech, and they were of similar builds and styles in general. They were both youthful, fun loving, a little competitive, but generally good natured mechs. After their little conversation in the field, he'd really come to admire Bee all the more... so patient. So talented. And well, to let things fall to the more superficial... he was fragging cute... And he had really nice hips. And legs. And a really nice chestplate span... and what would it be like to tease those doorwings... That was something that would be nice to idle on, but perhaps not while out patroling. 

So he admired Optimus, and desired Bee. That was the new state of things.

Ok, that was sorted out. Always good to clear the processor. He'd have to see if he could get Bee to join him for a drive sometime soon, maybe present his affections in the midst of a little race or something, to throw his compatriot off and cheat himself into a win... Bee was always beating him, maybe this would get him the upper hand in both instances. Sly.

~End~


End file.
